There are two main contributors to power increase in server and other computer systems as a result of increased temperature. As temperatures increase, fans increase in speed to maintain components within their specifications. Additionally, as processor die temperatures increase, processor leakage increases. For purposes of minimizing the power requirements of such a system, the platform can be enabled to set optimal fan speeds. Additionally, the processor can provide the optimal temperature at which to operate the processor to minimize its power consumption. However, current systems do not enable such optimization for an individual processor.